Open Road
by Ryogas-Baby-Gurl
Summary: My first songifc, going to Bryan Adams "Open Road". Sometimes adventure calls out to you in the wierdest of ways, and stealing a car might be one of them. Really, this song might as well be Yusuke's Theme Song!


**Open Road**

It was a cool night, the air whisked through the seven open jackets of a small group of teenagers standing on a small hill, overlooking the highway. Across from there, was a Used Auto sale, where a shiny red old fashion convertible lay still, waiting to be bought.

_I'm sitting at the wheel_

_I got a green light_

_Not afraid of nothin' cuz heart and soul_

_I'm built for life_

They didn't know how they all ended up standing on that hill, peacefully enjoying each others company while they spent the night simply giving each other comforting looks. The lead teen, who's eyes were filled with furry, shoved his clamped hands deeper into his pockets, "So, Kurama. We're leaving tommorow, right?" The red-headed teen nodded, looking down to the smaller form that was fitted into jeans and a black hoodie. "Hiei, will you be alright tonight?" Kuram pondered. Hiei looked up and gave a small nod, kicking the dirt with his converses. His sister gave him a warm smile, "Hiei, you don't have to be so up tight." The small ice/fire demon looked up to his sister, who simply smiled. Hiei nodded, saying, "I say we should leave tonight." Botan looked back, "But how are we..." Keiko placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, smiling, "I think Yusuke has a good idea of our way home." Kuwabara nodded, "Yeh... we better get going Urameshi." Yusuke, who was still onlooking the highway, gave a wicked smile. "And I think I know how we're gonna do it."

"Get back here!" An old fat man squandered as his prized red convertible sped out of the driveway. "Do you really think this is a good idea, Yusuke?" Keiki muttered nervously as Yusuke gave her a small smile as he continued to drive. Kuwabara sat in the seat opposite to Yusuke, the two girls between then. Botan sat in the middle back seat, while Hiei sat to the left, Kurama to the right.

_So let the engine roar_

_Push the pedal down_

_I want the white lines on the highway_

_To lead me out of town_

They were far out into the west, the narrow road, leading them further into the desert. To Yusuke, it looked more like Mars. The sun was setting in the west, which was to their right. The car roared further and further down the lane. Keiko lay under Yusuke's arm, while Yukina was protected under Kuwabara's left. Hiei shot death glares to the orange-headed man, as he leaned back, throwing his arm over the side of the car. The radio was turned on.

_I'm rolling on and on and on_

_Who knows where I'm goin'?_

_Life is an open road - it's the best story never told_

_It's an endless sky - it's the deepest sea_

_Life is an open road to me_

_Life is an open road to me_

Yusuke smiled and allowed Keiko to lean into him. Botan, although, was rummagging under the back seat. Kurama raised an eyebrow, "What i are /i you digging for?" Botan brought up several beer bottles of Molson. Kurama's eyes boggled, "We're stealing beer!" Hiei only had to reach out very quickly, snatch one from Botan, and popped the lid. "Hiei! You don't know how old these are." He shrugged, "It passes the time." Kurama idly watched as Botan caustiosly cracked open the lid, and took a small swig. "Not bad." She said. Kurama was horrified.

Yusuke, meanwhile, was enjoying his time, as nightime sunk into the plains.

((TWENTY MINUTES LATER))

_I got headlights to guide me thru the night_

_I got the window down and the radio playing_

_It makes me feel alive_

_I'm rolling on and on and on_

_Who knows where I'm goin'_

Keiko was trying to ingore the hoots and hollars from the back, where Hiei, Botan, and even i Kurama /i of all people, were drunk and singing loudly and off-key to the song currently playing. Yukina could only managa a "O.O" before passing out in Kuwabara's lap. "Oh good God..." Yusuke muttered, suddenly hearing the trio fall over and Botan screaming, "HELP! HIEI'S RAPING ME!" Yusuke and Keiko looked back and gave a "O.O" themselves before turning their attention back to the road, which was leading them into Houston.

"Thank God for that..." Yusuke muttered, suddenly wondering how he was able to drive this convertible.

_Life is an open road - it's the best story never told_

_It's an endless sky - it's the deepest sea_

_Life is an open road to me_

_Life is an open road to me... _

It had quietened down, and Kurama seemed to have thrown an empty beer bottle over the side, hitting the b ONLY BUM ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD FOR FIVE MILES /b with it, causing him to shriek in pain and to try and chase after them.

Yusuke pulled into the city, glorified that his three friends had now lowed down into hangovers. Sadly, Yukina was still passed out.

So, how was that? My first song fic, and I'm quite proud of it, too . Please review your thoughts, and ideas for new fanfics, Adios: D

AnimeAngel11


End file.
